Teen Titans My Saga Season 1 - Raven's Family Problems
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is the First Season of My saga of Teen Titans Cartoon. It's A BBXRae Season. It takes place a year after Things Change. The Bad guy is The Sons of Trigon from the Comics. Also Included is RobinXStarfire and JinxXKid-Flash.
1. Chapter 1

David the Writer: Well here I, David the Writer, am with my own Saga of Teen Titans. It's an alternate universe to the Comics and takes place to keep Nightwing and Starfire together. This first season is called "Raven's Family Problem". It's a BBXRae season and it takes place 2 years after Trouble in Tokyo.

Raven: BBXRae? I'm surprised by you not doing that Dormammu Thing that you and Attack90 imagined.

Beast Boy: Me too.

David the Writer: I just didn't want to cross-over Teen-Titans with Marvel so instead we are going to do the "Raven's Family Problems' and actually get you two together.

Raven&BB: *Blush*

Robin: I wonder who the villain is.

Starfire: Me too.

Cyborg: Me As well.

Raven: I know who it is.

BB: Me too. All Teen Titans Characters © DC.

David the Writer: Thanks for that disclaimer, Beast Boy. Background song is Broken by Seether Featuring Amy Lee. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Teen Titans - My Saga**

**Season 1: Raven's Family Problem**

Chapter 1: The Fifth Deadly Sin Captures Raven And BB

Well, things really have changed since BB is now over Terra. He now has a new love interest but will she ever return his feelings?

"No, Raven wouldn't." Beast Boy, AKA BB, thinks.

One day, Raven is on the shore of their island when Beast Boy comes out.

Beast Boy says "Hey Rae."

Raven says "What is it, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy says "I'm just wondering what you're thinking about out here."

Raven thinks "Should I tell him? No."

Raven then says "Nothing Much."

"You sure, Rae?" Beast Boy says.

Raven says "Yes, I am."

"Alright," Beast Boy says "Just remember you can tell me anything."

Suddenly a bunch of Fish People appear out of the water.

"Fish People?!" Beast Boy Yells.

Raven says "They're Sauhaugin."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg appears and start fighting the Sauhaugin. Beast Boy morphs into a bird and starts flying the Sauhaugin above the ground and dropping them. Raven sends her magic at The Sauhaugin. Suddenly a Giant Golem is formed out of the water. It grabs Raven.

Robin shouts "Raven!"

Beast Boy flies down and morphs into a fresh water crocodile. He then charges at the Water Golem and gets knocked out of his morph by the salt in the water. He ends up getting grabbed too. Their Communicators are dropped and the water golem takes them away along with the Sauhaugin following the Water Golem. At an underwater cave, Raven awakens in it and looks for her communicator. When she doesn't find it, she worries. Then Beast Boy comes out of the water and tells he was captured too. Raven worries.

Beast Boy says "No need to worry, you can contact Aqualad with you mind unless the water sorcerer is blocking it."

Raven says "Water Sorcerer? I thought Sauhaugin were led by a Head Priest?"

Beast Boy says "You thought correctly because I found the head priest to find a demonic-from-the-fifth-plane-of-hell water sorcerer imprisoned to force his people to help him capture you."

Raven says "Me, eh?" Beast boy nods and Raven continues "then it's him."

Beast Boy says "Who's him?"

Raven says "That water Sorcerer is my brother from the fifth plane of hell named Sloth. He is one of my six brothers who called themselves the Seven Deadly Sins. I am the first Deadly sin called Pride."

Beast Boy says "So you were thinking about them on our Island Shore?"

"Yeah," Raven says "Sorry to keep you out of the loop."

Beast Boy says "It's Alright."

"I think I know a way your plan to contact Aqualad with my mind could work. I need to be in the water. I know that I could be inside your whale form to use your mind to enhance my magic. But..." Raven says "

"But What?" Beast Boy says.

"But that means you have to be in harm's way while contacting him and waiting for them to get here." Raven says "I could possibly ask you to do that."

Beast Boy says "Raven."

Raven says "Yes?"

Beast Boy then kisses her on the lips and then pulls away. Raven is surprised by Beast Boy's Actions.

Beast Boy then says "Raven, I love you. I know you will never return those feelings but know that I will always put my life in danger for you."

Raven is surprised by Beast Boy. Beast Boy morphs into a whale and opens his mouth. Raven steps in and Beast Boy shuts his mouth. Raven, inside Beast Boy's Mouth, licks his tongue. Raven tells Beast Boy she doesn't know what hit his tongue when he asked. Beast Boy then starts to swims out of the cave exit. Raven sees through Beast Boy's Eyes that it is her brother Sloth. Beast boy is seen by Sloth and Sloth orders the Sauhaugin to attack him and grab Raven. He follows as well. Raven connects to Aqualad by enhancing Beast Boy's Brainwaves.

Aqualad says "Who are you and why are you contacting me?"

Raven says "It's me, Raven, with Beast Boy."

Aqualad says "Why not use your communicators then?"

Raven says "Our communicators were pushed away from us when we got captured by my brother Sloth. We need you to contact the other titans in Jump City and tell them that to free us they have to fire Sonic Disruptors in the T-Ship to free the Sauhaugin Head priest because Sloth has him imprisoned to have his people work for Sloth. Bring tram to help operate the T-Ship."

Aqualad says "On my Way, Come on Tram."

At Jump City Titans Tower, Robin is trying to figure out who would capture Raven. Aqualad and Tram then appear.

Aqualad says "You trying to find Raven and BB?"

Cyborg says "Yeah, How did you know?"

"I got contacted by tem, saying that water golem was Raven's Brother, Sloth. She told me that if we fire the Sonic Disruptors of the T-Ship at the Sauhaugin Head Priest Prison, we should get the Sauhaugin on our side. They're being forced to work Sloth." Aqualad says.

"Alright," Cyborg Says "We get to use the Sonic Disruptors."

Robin says "I need you and Tram to be in the T-Ship too so can can have Pinpoint accuracy."

Aqualad says "Yes sir, Robin."

Aqualad, Tram, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire get in the T-Ship and head toward the Sauhaugin Village. Meanwhile with Beast Boy and Raven, Beast Boy is being Hammer by the Sauhaugin's Laser Tridents. All of a sudden, They see the T-Ship. With their Thoughts, they send a taunt towards Sloth and the Sauhaugin to keep them away from the Village. Suddenly At the Village, the Sonic Disruptors of the T-Ship are fired at the Sauhaugin Head Priest Prison, which breaks it. This is when Sloth looks at the Village. The Sauhaugin Head Priest orders the Shark Handlers to release the Sharks on Sloth and he orders the Sauhaugin Warriors to attack Sloth. The Sharks are Released and Attack Sloth alongside the Sauhaugin Warriors. Sloth starts to swim toward the surface.

Robin says "T-Ship, Follow Him!"

Beast Boy and the Sauhaugin follow him too. They make it to the surface and he starts to levitate. Beast Boy Lets Raven Out and She attack with her Signature Incantation Magic.

Sloth gets hit and says "Pretty good, little Sister."

Raven says "What are you after?"

Sloth smiles and says "Why you, of course. My fellow brothers and I want to invoke Trigon so we need you to do it."

Raven says "Well you can't have me. I will not bow to my evil side."

Sloth says "We Shall See." He then vanishes from that spot to The Sons Of Trigon HQ.

Raven says "Yes, we shall see."

Raven and Beast Boy ride the T-ship back to Jump city with the others with Aqualad and Tram following in the water. When they get there, Aqualad tells them that he keep a look out for Sloth and should have the Other Teen Titans look out for him too.

Robin says "Alright then." He pulls out his communicator and says "Calling all Titans, Be on the look out for This villain sent to you by Raven's mind."

Raven says "Just one sec, Robin." She pulls out her communicator and says "Make that look out for these six." She sends a mind message of the six Sons of Trigon to every Teen Titan in the whole world. "They are my brothers and are trying to capture me to invoke Trigon. Be on the look out for them."

Starfire says "Well now we know what all the Brothers of Raven look like."

Beast Boy says in a different tone "Yeah, we do."

They head inside and Cyborg wonders what's up with Beast Boy.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

David The Writer: Well I am back with the next chapter of Teen Titans My Saga. This chapter is called "Taming Instinct Part 01: Entering Beast Boy's Mind".

Beast Boy: Ah the series where we tame Instinct AKA The Beast.

Raven: I will help you deal with him.

Cyborg: Yeah me too.

Instinct: We shall see about that.

David the Writer: Oh things are intense but remember the true culprit here.

Instinct: Ah right, That Sorcerer.

Raven: Sorcerer?

Beast Boy: I will do the disclaimer. All Teen Titans Characters © DC Comics. Instinct's Personality © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on /Youtube.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, BB. Background Song is Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Teen Titans - My Saga**

**Season 1: Raven's Family Problems**

Chapter 2: Taming Instinct Part 01: Entering Beast Boy's Mind

Well it's been a few days since Sloth kidnapped Raven and Breast Boy to try to get Raven for the Sons of Trigon's Usage to Invoke Trigon. Cyborg has been worried about Beast Boy because he hasn't been acting like his usual self around Raven. Then Cyborg pull Beast Boy over to another room.

Cyborg Asks Beast Boy "Why are you acting so differently around Raven ever since Sloth kidnapped you two?"

Beast Boy says "I told Raven that I love her before we contacted and kissed her. I felt something hit my tongue after she got in my mouth as a whale. I don't know if she licked my tongue or what? She didn't know either."

Cyborg says "Maybe she just didn't tell you that she licked it."

Beast Boy says "No, I know she didn't lick it because she doesn't love me."

Cyborg says "You don't know that, BB."

Beast Boy says "Yes I do, Cy." He starts to walk away when suddenly he starts to transform into the beast.

Cyborg contacted the others and they came toward him. Raven was worried about BB's Seal on the Beast being broken. Suddenly Beast Boy's mind sends a rift out and it sucks in Cyborg and Raven. After the rift was passed through, Cyborg gets up to find Raven standing and he wonders where they are.

Raven says "We are in Beast Boy's Mind."

Cyborg says "What? How did we get in here?"

Raven says "That rift was a portal into Beast Boy's Mind. The Beast must have been interrupted by one of Beast Boy's Emotion Selves to get us two inside the mind."

Cyborg says "Well I guess we better get walking."

Raven says "Yeah."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

David the Writer: Here is the Third Chapter of the First Season of Teen Titans - My Saga. This chapter is called "Taming Instinct Part 02: Cyborg, Raven, and Courage Emotion BB VS Knowledge". In it, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy's Courage Emotion Face off against Beast Boy's Knowledge Emotions as a beast. Then The Two Emotions explain what has happened in The Mind of Beast Boy. Meanwhile Outside, Robin and Starfire continue to battle the Beast.

Robin: And that's Hard.

Starfire: I agree with that, My Mate.

Cyborg: It's weird in Beast Boy's Mind because we are not just our normal selves but also have something include in us.

Raven: Yeah that part of Beast Boy's Mind really describes him as a gamer.

Courage Emotion BB: I agree with Raven. It's very true that we have a world based off what beast boy likes.

Cyborg: Then why are the citizens different than what they should be?

Knowledge Emotion BB: Because who is in control of the image of it right now.

Raven: *Nods* Instinct.

Starfire: All Teen Titans Characters © DC Comics. Beast Boy Emoticlone idea © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction/You-Tube.

David The Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Starfire. Background song is Night Of The Hunter by 30 Seconds To Mars. Now On With The Story.

* * *

**Teen Titans - My Saga**

**Season 1: Raven's Family Problems**

Chapter 03: Taming Instinct Part 02: Cyborg, Raven, and Courage Emotion BB VS Knowledge

Raven and Cyborg, who are inside Beast Boy's Mind, continue moving until they see one of Beast Boy's Emoticlones. They see it battling a Yellow beast. They rush in also seeing that it has blue skin. They make to the fight and Cyborg is given an Axe while Raven is given A Staff.

Cyborg says "What's with this Axe?"

Raven says "Something related to Beast Boy's Mindscape gave us weapons."

Cyborg says "But what?"

The Blue BB crashes back to them and they see he has a sword and shield.

Cyborg says "He has a sword and shield."

The Blue BB Says "Ah, Cy and The Bad-ass known as Raven. You got those weapons because this mindscape fights like Dungeons and Dragons does. You, Cy, are a barbarian, and You, Raven, are a Sorceress."

Cyborg says "Barbarian, eh? Then I use this axe to take down this beast."

Raven says "And I will use magic to take down the beast too."

The Blue BB says "Don't kill this guy. He's one of the Emoticlones as well. We got to hit him hard enough to transform him back."

They use a combined attack to hurt the yellow beast and revert him back.

The Blue BB says "Alright, he's back to normal."

The Yellow BB gets up and says "Ah Sir Cyborg and Master Mage Raven."

Cyborg whispers in Raven's Ear "They like complimenting you."

The Yellow BB says "I heard that. I am a Wizard. My name is Knowledge."

The Blue BB Says "I am a fighter. Name's Courage."

Raven says "Mind explaining what's going on in here?"

Knowledge BB says "Follow me so I can show and tell."

They follow him to the top of the hill. They see a village but it's people are slaves.

Cyborg says "Whoa, I know BB's mind was messed Up but this bad?"

Knowledge BB says "It wasn't like this. After Instinct was imprisoned by Master Mage Raven, he got angry. The Anger Increased every day. One day something entered the mind and freed Instinct as well as unleashed on our plane. That day was a few days ago but Instinct didn't get in control until today when the beast had turned enough of his Emoticlones into Beasts and stormed the castle. Beast Boy was then imprisoned and his power was taken from him and this world was changed to a evil image for Instinct. He was turning us into a villain instead of a hero. Now that you two are here, we can get back at Instinct and save BB."

Raven says "You actually want our help?"

Knowledge BB says "Yes, because only one person from the outside can enter his prison. It can't be one of us. I know they have to be close and you two are the closest to him."

Cyborg says "I understand me but Raven?"

Raven says "Beast Boy is in love with me."

Cyborg says "What? You're kidding me, right?"

Courage BB says "No, She's not."

Cyborg says "Wow, how does Raven know that then?"

Raven says "Beast Boy told me when Sloth captured me and him to get me to get in him." She then whispered in Cyborg's ear "He also kissed me."

Cyborg says "Wow." Suddenly Cyborg's wrist Communicator rings. He answers it and says "Hello, is it Robin?"

Robin outside of Beast Boy mind says "Yes, where are you guys? Beast Boy in his Beast Form won't give up."

Cyborg says "We're inside Beast Boy's Mind. If you fight him back for a while, then we could turn some of his Emoticlones back to Non-Beast-Form."

Starfire says "You mean the Beast is trying to take control of Friend Beast Boy?"

Raven says "Yeah and Turn him into a villain."

Robin says "Alright, is there anything else we should know?"

Raven says "Beast Boy is locked in a prison created by the Beast. If we were to free him, he would regain control."

Robin says "Alright then, do that."

Cyborg says "Alright, Cyborg Out." He hangs up his wrist communicator. He then says "That settles it."

Courage BB says "Alright, let's go."

TBC..

David the Writer: Here is the Third Chapter of the First Season of Teen Titans - My Saga. This chapter is called "Taming Instinct Part 02: Cyborg, Raven, and Courage Emotion BB VS Knowledge". In it, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy's Courage Emotion Face off against Beast Boy's Knowledge Emotions as a beast. Then The Two Emotions explain what has happened in The Mind of Beast Boy. Meanwhile Outside, Robin and Starfire continue to battle the Beast.

Robin: And that's Hard.

Starfire: I agree with that, My Mate.

Cyborg: It's weird in Beast Boy's Mind because we are not just our normal selves but also have something include in us.

Raven: Yeah that part of Beast Boy's Mind really describes him as a gamer.

Courage Emotion BB: I agree with Raven. It's very true that we have a world based off what beast boy likes.

Cyborg: Then why are the citizens different than what they should be?

Knowledge Emotion BB: Because who is in control of the image of it right now.

Raven: *Nods* Instinct.

Starfire: All Teen Titans Characters © DC Comics. Beast Boy Emoticlone idea © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction/You-Tube.

David The Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Starfire. Background song is Night Of The Hunter by 30 Seconds To Mars. Now On With The Story.  
HR

**H1Teen Titans - My Saga**

Season 1: Raven's Family Problems/H1

Chapter 03: Taming Instinct Part 02: Cyborg, Raven, and Courage Emotion BB VS Knowledge

Raven and Cyborg, who are inside Beast Boy's Mind, continue moving until they see one of Beast Boy's Emoticlones. They see it battling a Yellow beast. They rush in also seeing that it has blue skin. They make to the fight and Cyborg is given an Axe while Raven is given A Staff.

Cyborg says "What's with this Axe?"

Raven says "Something related to Beast Boy's Mindscape gave us weapons."

Cyborg says "But what?"

The Blue BB crashes back to them and they see he has a sword and shield.

Cyborg says "He has a sword and shield."

The Blue BB Says "Ah, Cy and The Bad-ass known as Raven. You got those weapons because this mindscape fights like Dungeons and Dragons does. You, Cy, are a barbarian, and You, Raven, are a Sorceress."

Cyborg says "Barbarian, eh? Then I use this axe to take down this beast."

Raven says "And I will use magic to take down the beast too."

The Blue BB says "Don't kill this guy. He's one of the Emoticlones as well. We got to hit him hard enough to transform him back."

They use a combined attack to hurt the yellow beast and revert him back.

The Blue BB says "Alright, he's back to normal."

The Yellow BB gets up and says "Ah Sir Cyborg and Master Mage Raven."

Cyborg whispers in Raven's Ear "They like complimenting you."

The Yellow BB says "I heard that. I am a Wizard. My name is Knowledge."

The Blue BB Says "I am a fighter. Name's Courage."

Raven says "Mind explaining what's going on in here?"

Knowledge BB says "Follow me so I can show and tell."

They follow him to the top of the hill. They see a village but it's people are slaves.

Cyborg says "Whoa, I know BB's mind was messed Up but this bad?"

Knowledge BB says "It wasn't like this. After Instinct was imprisoned by Master Mage Raven, he got angry. The Anger Increased every day. One day something entered the mind and freed Instinct as well as unleashed on our plane. That day was a few days ago but Instinct didn't get in control until today when the beast had turned enough of his Emoticlones into Beasts and stormed the castle. Beast Boy was then imprisoned and his power was taken from him and this world was changed to a evil image for Instinct. He was turning us into a villain instead of a hero. Now that you two are here, we can get back at Instinct and save BB."

Raven says "You actually want our help?"

Knowledge BB says "Yes, because only one person from the outside can enter his prison. It can't be one of us. I know they have to be close and you two are the closest to him."

Cyborg says "I understand me but Raven?"

Raven says "Beast Boy is in love with me."

Cyborg says "What? You're kidding me, right?"

Courage BB says "No, She's not."

Cyborg says "Wow, how does Raven know that then?"

Raven says "Beast Boy told me when Sloth captured me and him to get me to get in him." She then whispered in Cyborg's ear "He also kissed me."

Cyborg says "Wow." Suddenly Cyborg's wrist Communicator rings. He answers it and says "Hello, is it Robin?"

Robin outside of Beast Boy mind says "Yes, where are you guys? Beast Boy in his Beast Form won't give up."

Cyborg says "We're inside Beast Boy's Mind. If you fight him back for a while, then we could turn some of his Emoticlones back to Non-Beast-Form."

Starfire says "You mean the Beast is trying to take control of Friend Beast Boy?"

Raven says "Yeah and Turn him into a villain."

Robin says "Alright, is there anything else we should know?"

Raven says "Beast Boy is locked in a prison created by the Beast. If we were to free him, he would regain control."

Robin says "Alright then, do that."

Cyborg says "Alright, Cyborg Out." He hangs up his wrist communicator. He then says "That settles it."

Courage BB says "Alright, let's go."

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

David the Writer: Well here is chapter 4 of Teen Titans My Saga Season 1 - Raven's Family Problems. This chapter is called "Taming Instinct Part 03: Cyborg, Raven, Courage, and Knowledge VS Happy". This time, the part of the beast victim is Happy.

Raven: Happy being controlled by the Beast? That freaks me out.

Cyborg: Yeah but we are going to beat him.

Courage: Yeah you have us, Bad-Ass Raven.

Knowledge: I agree with Cyborg and Courage, Master Mage Raven.

Raven: I guess you're right but it still freaks me out.

Cyborg: I know but I bet we'll beat it.

?: Don't forget what this is.

Raven: Oh yeah. Wait, who are you?

?: You'll see later. Bye. *Disappears*

Cyborg: OOOOOOkaaaay...That's weird. All Teen Titans Characters © DC Comics. Beast Boy's Emoticlones Personalities © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / Youtube.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Cyborg. Background Song is Night Of The Hunter by 30 Seconds To Mars. Now on with the Story.

* * *

**Teen Titans - My Saga**

**Season 1: Raven's Family Problems**

Cyborg, Raven, Courage, and Knowledge continued through Beast Boy's Mind.

"Wow, it really is like a medieval kingdom here." Cyborg says.

Suddenly a noise is heard in the bushes and out of them comes some Demonic Beings of Wrath.

Cyborg says "What are those?"

Courage BB says "We don't know. All we know is that they serve Instinct."

Raven says "I know what they are."

Knowledge BB says "Do tell us then, Master Mage Raven."

Raven says "They are Demons of Wrath from Earth's Second Dimension of Hell. They are usually serving my brother named Wrath. I wonder why they are here."

The Demons of Wrath attack The Group. Knowledge and Raven use their magic to repel them back while Cyborg and Courage with magical enhancements strike them down.

Raven says "Whatever they're doing here, they seem to know the area."

Knowledge BB says "You know these Demons Of Wrath aren't really from our dimension called BB's Mind."

Suddenly Wererats appear and attack the group. Raven and Knowledge use their magic to strike some of them down while Cyborg and Courage strike the rest down.

Courage says "Now those are from around here. They're Wererats."

Knowledge says "Come on, we must be getting close to one of the other Emoticlones."

They go on top a hill and spot a pink colored version of The Beast.

Knowledge says "Happy..."

Raven says "You mean that's Happy?"

Cyborg says "Okay if Instinct can take over Happy, I am officially freaked out."

Raven says "Me too."

Courage says "Come on, we got to free him."

They run forward and Happy charges at them. Knowledge and Raven trap Happy in a Magical Trap and then Courage and Cyborg hit Happy with a powerful combined attack, knocks him out of Beast form. He turns out to be Pink skinned and has a Bow and Quiver.

Cyborg says "A Bow?"

Happy gets up and says "Yes. Hi, I am Happy. I am a Ranger."

"Ranger, Eh?" Raven says.

Happy says "Yep, I better call my pet. Come here, Jay."

Cyborg says "Why that name?"

Jay appears and she turns out to be a raven.

Cyborg says "Hey, Raven. it's your namesake."

Raven says "I see that. Beast Boy read a fiction on Fan-Fiction that has Jay be the name of a sister of mine or something?"

Happy says "It's actually yes, a sister, No, it's a nickname. The Sister's full name is Bluejay."

Raven says "Wow."

Courage says "They are already aware the situation and we are freeing the other emoticlones. Are you coming with us, Happy?"

Happy says "You know I am. After all, Raven the Master of Sarcasm is with you."

Cyborg says "Again with the complimenting..."

Knowledge says "It's going to happen along, Sir Cyborg."

TBC...


End file.
